


He isn't my Boyfriend

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: "Pay Back" [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bondage, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is having a hard time really figuring out what he is truly feeling, good thing Oliver know. Now Oliver is determined to point it out to him the only way he knows, through some very elaborate pay back. Because really Oliver is totally, definitely not Connor's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He isn't my Boyfriend

Connor wasn’t all that sure how it had come to this, actually he knew exactly how it had come to this… What he really was trying to get his head around was why he let it come to this. He didn’t do relationships, no matter how hot you where, or how cute. But here he was laying stark naked on Oliver’s bed. To add to that, he was tied to the bed, and well Oliver was kinda ignoring him. Who knew that, ‘his’ cute little it guy could be so kinky, or even assertive during sex. Though if Connor thought about it the say was, ‘It’s all ways the shy ones.’ And did he really know much about Oliver?  
Connor squirmed a little as he tried to get a look at Oliver, as he did the plug that Oliver had placed inside him moved. He bit his lip in order to not whimper. At the exact second Oliver looked over at him and gave him the biggest, dumbest smile he had ever seen and Connor actually did whimper. He let his head fall back hitting the pillows that Oliver had so nicely placed under his head a half an hour ago. This guy really was going to be the death of him.  
Several more minutes pasted before Connor heard Oliver’s voice and finally he thought that maybe his suffering was over and that Oliver was actually going to come over and fuck him. Ha nope.  
“I’m kinda hungry, think I am going to order some pizza,” sighed Oliver as he finally got up from his computer cracking his knuckles.  
“You’re what,”  
Oliver looks over at Conner, “I want Pizza, and I thought I told you, you weren’t aloud to talk?”  
Conner bit his lip, ‘Well shit, now he is going to wait even fucking longer to fuck me.’  
Another brilliant smile erupts on Oliver’s face, “I wonder what the pizza mean would say if he saw you tied to my bed, looking the way you do. Yes, pizza is a must.”  
Conner closed his eyes and tugged on his restraints as he whimpered slightly. It retrospect he probably deserved this. The many times that he had teased Oliver and left him begging for it, it was only fair that he would end up like this. As said Oliver ordered pizza, and Connor thought that he was probably going to eat as a pain staking slow pace just to tease him more. Oh why on earth couldn’t he just fuck him already?  
Thankfully the pizza man didn’t take that long to get his ass to Oliver’s apartment and deliver the pizza, but per to usual he did flirt with Oliver. Connor bit his lip harder so that he wouldn’t say anything. He really had no right, Oliver wasn’t his boyfriend, and he didn’t do boyfriends. But he was tied up naked on the man’s bed, you would think that he would have some decency to say maybe not flirt back.  
“I am surprised by this turn of events,” Connor heard come form the pizza man.  
“Why’s that,” Oliver questions in his oh so endearing voice.  
“Well, usually your boyfriend chews me out.”  
And Connor knows precisely why Oliver tied him to the bed and ordered pizza, it all makes sense now, “He isn’t my boyfriend.”  
The pizza man suddenly becomes a little more flirty, “I get off in an hour, I would love to take you out.”  
Oliver laughs his little laugh and it makes Connor’s stomach drop and he almost throws up, but Oliver told him to be quiet and so that is what he is going to do. Even if he really wasn’t to come out there and deck the ass of a pizza man.  
“That’s okay, I have someone over and I shouldn’t keep them waiting.”  
The pizza man bids him farewell and Connor hears Oliver close the door. But Connor barley recognized the noise his mind is playing through what just happened. True he had told Oliver that he didn’t do boyfriends and that they weren’t a thing, Oliver could be with whom ever he wanted. So why did it feel like Oliver had just stabbed him in the gut, why did it hurt so much. Even more, why hadn’t Oliver left him tied up and gone out with the guy? He would be such a better guy to Oliver than he.  
He was so distracted by his devastating thoughts that he didn’t hear Oliver come back into his room or feel the bed dip when Oliver sit on the bed. He didn’t even notice the small tears that were falling down his face. He didn’t notice anything until Oliver swiped his thumb under his left eye catching a tear.  
Connor turns his head towards Oliver and tries to give him the most cocky smile ever, “You should have taken him up on that offer. Left me here and stuff.”  
Oliver smiles a little smile, “Why would I do that?”  
“He’d treat you better than I do,” was the only response that Connor could come up with.  
Oliver nodded his head, “I am sure that he would have, but I can’t just leave you tied to this bed.”  
“Untie me and then go get the man. Don’t worry I’ll be gone before you get back.”  
Connor couldn’t really look at Oliver as he said those words. They made him realize just how much he wanted Oliver and how horrid of a person he really was. He didn’t do boyfriends, and it was because of the relationship crap. But here and now he wished that he did, that he had said, ‘Yes Oliver we are now boyfriends or lovers’ or just something.  
Oliver doesn’t say anything he just runs a finger down Connors body making him shiver, and within seconds Connor finds himself on his knees with his face in the pillow that was just under his head. Oliver is massaging his back side as he pulls out the plug. Then he feels cool fingers inside of him. It burns because Oliver has placed two fingers in him rather sharply.  
He whimpers a little in pain but that soon turns to moans, oh Oliver knew what he was doing. Soon the two fingers were joined by two more, and Oliver stretched him even more. Just as Connor began to get use to the feel of Oliver’s fingers they were removed.  
A whimper comes from Connor, and before he can get another one out something quite larger enters him. He hisses and Oliver gives him time to adjust. When he finally ready he tries to thrust back into Oliver.  
At the knowledge that Connor is ready he with draws all the way and then slams back in, he repeats the process over and over again. Every third thrust he hits Connors prostate making the man cry out in pure pleasure. That night Connor cums hard.  
As he comes down from his high he feels Oliver releasing him from his bonds. He is turned over and cleaned up. Before he can succumb to sleep he hears Oliver whisper in his ear, “I would never leave you. I am not like that, and I want you just the way you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters, and it seems the more that I love them the more I want to break them... I am not sorry, not at all. This is actually very, very soft for me. Though do expect more. ^-^


End file.
